Band Geeks Live On
by thebandgeek24
Summary: This is a tribute to how weird my friends are. If you think your friends are weirder then I hope they aren't because then I am scared for you. This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it! Reviews PLEASE!
1. The First Chapter Expieriance

Band Geeks Live On 

When you have friends like mine a story like this is bound to happen. This is pretty much a story of my life with a few imaginary factors. Once or twice a random book or TV character might show up but I can't say for sure because I don't know how it will happen. Here is a list of the characters (I'll add more later) in this fanfic with their code names for it.

**Skittles-** We came up with it in art and it stuck…

**Neville-** He happens to remind us dearly of Neville from Harry Potter. Also known as that damn sixth-grader because he skipped a grade.

**Redhead Panther-** He wanted sexy panther but we denied him and gave him red head because of his red hair.

**Martini-** We call her Marty but she liked Martini more because it was a girl name.

**Rihanna-** For the record he is a guy. But his theme song is Unfaithful and this just had to happen.

**Eleanor Rigby-** He is also a guy. But as the same for Rihanna his theme song was Eleanor Rigby.

**Pink Roar-** She is obsessed with pink and she _always _says roar. (she is obsessive)

Cruella De Vil- She didn't want this name but she always declares herself evil and this opportunity was too big to pass. 

**B.A. Nerd- **He is an eighth grader (band pres and school pres) who really wants to go to a highschool called B.A. So this is definitely for him.

**Chicken- **This is my cousin who is the same age as me and goes to the same school as me and plays the same instrument as me. Though we are not alike.

**Pickles-** His other nickname is cucumbers but he wanted to be pickles and we weren't about to argue with him.

**Color Guy- **This is a name him and I came up with in band last year when we were the only two saxophones in our class. (we got bored easily)

**Cinderella- **This is Color Guy's twin sister. She isn't in band but is one of us. She got her name from a scene we do in acting class, which is from Into the Woods. (it's the Cinderella and Bakers Wife…I'm Baker's Wife)

**Queen Maureen- **I couldn't think of any thing for her so I took her Rent head name and added it to her "Once Upon a Mattress" name. She won't like this.

**Marky- **This is a) part of her pen name for this site and b) her name for life. She is a RENT head.

**Avocado- **This is our band teacher from last year who now is the fourth and fifth grade band teacher. She rocks! … a drummer originally…

**Broccoli- **This is our band teacher from this year. We love her! She is so much fun… a French-horn player originally.

**Myself- **yea you know what I can think of everybody else's but not mine. Deal with it.

As I stuck my Oat-Meal-To-Go wrapper in the door of my car I got out and marched into my school as I do everyday. Just on the verge of being on time and too early I head to the gym where the rest of the school (minus the forth graders) is waiting. I see Queen Maureen there and go talk to her.

"So what's up?" I ask her.

"You know what pisses me off? Nothing ever happens in our town! It is such a small dumb town that everything is the same everyday!" She almost screams it with only the fact that she'll get yelled at by an aid stopping her.

"I know. It sucks… Well ask Color Guy. His motto is 'I love our little town.' If anyone has anything to say about it it'll be him."

"Yea, but he hates me and Martini. O well, so do we have play practice after school today?" She asks still smiling even though she just admitted that someone hated her…

"Yea, at least it's not choreography day… Then Color Guy and I have to dance… and it is not pretty…"

"I have to do the dance with Eleanor Rigby… wanna trade?" She replies laughing because Eleanor Rigby is like a foot shorter than her.

"Uhh…no…Color Guy makes that boring dance bearable because he is more of a spaz then I am."

"That's hard.." She snickers

"Thanks Queen Maureen…" As I say that I see B.A. Nerd and Martini come in arm in arm.

"They still disgust me." Even though Queen Maureen, Martini, and B.A. Nerd were all best friends Queen Maureen hated them being together.

"Oh, I think that they're cute together. But I heard that Marky likes him to now." I said just because conversation topics were getting low.

"I know, every since the two of them got paired as a couple in the play she's been falling for him."

"What do you think he'll do about it?" I asked but didn't get a reply because at that very moment B.A. Nerd and Martini reached us and started talking to us.

"So Myself how's life?" B.A. Nerd asked.

"Uhh…pretty good… I guess…" But there was no next question because the aid blew the whistle and we had to go to our lockers.

Locker time isn't that great because we do the same thing everyday. I get my books and Pink Roar gets her books and we meet up at Cruella De Vil's locker. Once we get to her locker we head to the band room and as we walk into the band room a big surprise is waiting for us and it is…

**Hope you liked that chapter… This is my first fan fiction so don't get mad at me… I would really like reviews!!! Wait for the next chapter… I'll try do get it in this week. Trust me my friends are weird! This chapter was normal for them…**


	2. The Second Chapter Expieriance

Okay well here is the second chapter… I know the last chapter was short but I wanted to leave you with a cliff-hanger and I didn't know anything else to leave you hanging at.

We walked into the band room and we saw…

Neville sitting in our math class chairs! (A/N: this is not the real Neville from HP but my friend.) Now you may not think this is scary but Neville is a nerd and he decided to move back and forth on the chair. Mind you these were really static chairs and after he would go back and forth he would go up to some one and poke them… this would give them a shock.

"OW! Neville you're an idiot! And quite weird…" I screamed and almost dropped my books.

"Ha ha… that was one of the best yet!" He yelled in success.

"How long have you been doing this, you stupid sixth grader?" Cruella De Vil asked him with a disgusted look on her face.

"PINK!" screamed Pink Roar, god knows what for.

"About twenty two minutes. I had to go to the math room to get the chairs first! Isn't it great?"

"You scare the shit out of me Neville… Go read a book." I told him because he was such a book worm that that also scares the shit out of me.

He started coming closer to me… and closer… and closer… until he was right up in my face and….

He poked me! I got the biggest static shock I had ever gotten in my life! And all of a sudden I started feeling weird… I looked around the room and saw every body else reacting the same way… what was happening? …Was I still dreaming? …Was I really back at home sleeping? …and the feeling stopped we were all in some strange dojo… I looked around and others were there too… not just Cruella De Vil, Neville, Pink Roar, and I. There was B.A. Nerd and Redhead Panther, Skittles, and Marky. And it was then that I realized that we were dressed up as POWER RANGERS!!!!????!!!! Wow… ummm… this was awkward… Pink Roar was well pink, Cruella De Vil was silver, B.A. Nerd was red, Redhead Panther was green, Neville was white (no really he was wearing a white costume), Skittles was blue, Marky was yellow, and I was orange.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Redhead Panther and trust me that was a normal response regarding the situation.

"What the fu- oh my god… we're 'effing power rangers!" was Cruella De Vil's response.

"Well I figured that part out! But how, why?" Redhead Panther screamed.

"According to my calculations the only way we could have gotten like this would be from an electric shock…" Skittles said, pretending to be smart. God I wanted to crack his scientific calculator in half.

"NEVILLE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled right in his face and then proceeded to smack him across the head, hard.

We all started to crowd in on Neville, and trust me none of us had happy faces on…

Then all of a sudden a big floating head came out of no where… and started talking…

"Hello rangers, I see you have found the dojo easily." Said the floating head as though it was a normal day.

"But you're Broccoli! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching classes at school?" B.A. Nerd asked her with a quizzical look on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This is my only job, directing you Power Rangers to doing good deeds for our town. Now your first mission is to defeat the angry board of ed. Members who want to take the music program away in the small town of Anti-Musicville. " She said expecting us to jump to action or take out our dinosaurs or something. (A/N: I am NOT a Power Ranger fan so I have no idea what they do)

"Pink!" Was again Pink Roar's only response…

"Oh my god." Marky said.

"Well, we gotta go do it…" Redhead Panther told us.

"Are you freaking crazy!?!?!" Cruella De Vil screamed.

"Well he's right. We have to go defeat the board of ed members. And then come back here and kill Neville." B.A. Nerd said, ever since he had realized he got to be the red Power Ranger he had started to take on the role of leader.

"Be afraid Neville, be very afraid," I told him with an evil look on my face. And he took it seriously, sucker…

So we all headed towards this big red door because that's what you're supposed to do, right? And something as obvious as that could only exist in a 5-year-old TV show.

Oddly that random big red door transported us to god knows where in the middle of nowhere, but I guessed it was Anti-Musicville.

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Neville said, this had been one of the first things he'd said in the last hour.

"According to my calculations-"

"Shut up Skittles!" Marky yelled at him.

"Umm, how bout we yell at Skittles later and deal with those guys now," I said as I saw four bald guys and a old lady dressed in formal casual suits coming towards us and assumed that they were the board of ed members.

"Well into battle mode!" B.A. Nerd screamed with odd excitement still showing through his nerves.

"Wow, you watch way too much Power Rangers…" Redhead Panther said and I have to say I agreed with him.

"Do we just kick their butts?" Cruella De Vil asked.

"This could be a little fun," I said and the smile on my face in such circumstances was a little disturbing.

So we started to beat them up and let me tell you that it was a lot of fun. The only one that couldn't do it was Skittles but he had always been a wimp. Redhead Panther and I banned together to beat one big bald guy up. Cruella De Vil and Marky took on the lady while Neville and Pink Roar took on another guy but it was mostly just Neville doing everything. The last pair was Skittles and B.A. Nerd and trust me it was B.A. Nerd doing everything on that team too. So once we had defeated them we saw that there was on guy left…

"Lets get him!" B.A. Nerd screamed and it was almost exactly like William Mosley in Chronicles of Narnia during the battle scene… little creepy actually…

It was one punch, two punch, one kick, two kick, (old fish, new fish, red fish, blue fish!) and the guy was out!

We all jumped for joy! Skittles a little too much so. He jumped up, attempted a flip, and landed on B.A. Nerd's head!

We felt that same strange feeling again and…

Ten minutes later we were in our own world, in our own clothes, and the ambulance was there… what the hell just happened?

**Okay this was a little longer…and quite random I know. You can blame Catherine and my mind for this… Please review! I need more ideas! **


	3. The Third Chapter Expieriance

For all of you who found it, I did make an error last chapter… It was suppose to be B.A. Nerd's head that Skittles fell on not Adam… Hope I didn't confuse you too much… But lets see what happens to Skittles…

We sat in an empty waiting room only accompanied by a vending machine and some chairs that must have been there since the 80's.

"I always new Skittles spaz-ness would one day end up hurting him… and his ego… How the hell did he think he could do a flip?!?" I said, partially being sorry for the kid, I mean we were Power Rangers for God's sake!

"Poor Skittles," was Redhead Panther's response.

"Yea, poor guy," Marky said.

"It's only Skittles!" Cruella De Vil said but in her voice you could tell that she was sincerely sorry for him.

"It's all my fault…" Neville muttered as he bowed his head in shame. (yea it was all his fault but we weren't about to tell him that now, maybe later… he he)

"He hit my head!" B.A. Nerd yelled in that whispery sort of way.

"Pink!" was again Pink Roar's only addition to this glum situation.

Then Rihanna appeared (A/N: for those of you who don't remember Rihanna is a guy!) out of nowhere.

"Why don't I take Pink Roar off your hands. Call me when you get to see him," he said as he led Pink Roar by the shoulder out of the waiting room and into the parking lot.

"They are sooo meant to be together…" I said, which yes was random but so true.

They all looked at me with "what the hell?" faces in silence until Cruella finally spoke out, "What the hell is wrong with you Myself? That was random and weird," and then in a whisper to me, "but so true!"

"I know." I replied.

Then a doctor came into the room and in his deep doctor voice told us the bad news, "Skittles will be okay."

"Damn it…" Cruella whispered so it was barely heard but because "I was sitting right next to her I had heard her and slapped her across the arm.

"What was that for?" she screamed.

"You know what for… Any way, he'll really be okay?" I scolded Cruella De Vil and then addressed the doctor.

"Yes, there was just a broken arm, a broken leg, three broken ribs, and a slight concussion. But besides those he'll be fine. We'll keep him in the hospital for a week but then he'll be on his own then. I have to go check on another patient. Good bye," The doctor told me but then as he got a page from a nurse he left the room leaving us to ponder about our friend.

"Well, let's go! Hey don't forget the lunch box with the food so Skittles doesn't have to deal with crappy hospital food," Redhead Panther said as he ushered us out of the room.

"He hit my head…" B.A. Nerd was still focusing on himself but we couldn't deal with him now we had more important things to do, luckily we were at the end of the list and B.A. Nerd was now the last thing on the list next to Skittles.

"Did they by chance get his calculator? I think he left it at the random park in the middle of nowhere. I saw it soar out of his pocket as he hit B.A. Nerd in the head," Marky pointed out to us because most of us had forgotten all about his stupid calculator that pissed us off more than half the time.

"O well, if it did we can always get him another one. Myself, go check out the gift store. Besides only four people are allowed in the room with him at once. You and Redhead Panther can go and see if they have a calculator," Cruella De Vil said, as normal she was bossing us around but we were all used to it so we just dealt with it. But as she said that Rihanna walked back in with Pink Roar.

"You take her… I can't handle her," said Rihanna and then he left leaving us with Pink Roar.

"Pin-"

"Do not say another word Pink Roar… I am sick of that." Was Neville's response to it, after not saying anything about Pink Roar (good or bad) this was the first time he was standing up (good boy Neville).

"Uhh… let's go Redhead Panther…bye guys see you later" I said to him as we went the left (do NOT start singing!) and the others to the right.

And what I hated the most was that Marky started to cry at that very moment even though she really had never shown that much interest in Skittles, I mean they were friends but not best friends. She put her head on B.A. Nerd's shoulder and all he could do to comfort her was not shrug her off (he should of) but PUT AN ARM AROUND HER! This was not going to be good (A/N: Trust me I know, I write the fanfic.)

(in the hospital room- not Redhead Panther and Myself)

"Skittles are you okay?" Marky said sobbing while she asked him.

"What do you think I'm in the freakin' hospital!" As you can see Skittles was using anger to hide his pain, lucky freaking us…

"Hi Skittles, the doctor says you're gonna be fine. Hey, you can watch TV for free!" Cruella De Vil reminded him… hey she had to do something nice once in a while.

"I'm a kid! I always watch TV for free!" Oh my god Skittles, be nice!

"No parental supervision?" Neville suggested.

"Shut up, Neville," then there was a few seconds of silence until…"I got ya'! I can't believe you fell for that! Suckers!" They all hated Skittles at that moment in time.

"Skittles, if you weren't sick I'd slap you across the head right about now." B.A. Nerd said, again with the negativity towards Skittles… but this time I'd agree with him…

"Ha ha… that's funny…" Skittles could not stop laughing and if I had known at the time I probably wouldn't have bought him that calculator.

"So… what's up?" One of them asked I can't remember who or I'm just to lazy to come up with someone. This is the part in the story where they just talk about boring crap, which I know some of you don't care at all about so let's forward to Redhead Panther and me.

(in the gift shop- not Neville, Skittles, Marky, Cruella De Vil, and B.A. Nerd)

"So what should we get him?" I asked Redhead Panther.

"Well he's gonna be in the hospital for a week… We need a calculator, a card, a little bear, chocolate, and something to piss him off," as you can tell Redhead Panther and I really wanted Skittles to be comfortable in this week (and we wanted to embarrass him…he he.)

"Okay well here is a "scientific" calculator and a… BARBIE card!!! Don't you think that goes under both categories, card and something to piss him off?" I said as I picked up the items off the shelf, I have to say I was still wondering why the hell the hospital gift shop sold scientific calculators…

"Okay, and I have the chocolate, twenty-two pieces, and a little power ranger bear from the children's section that says be strong be a ranger. I thought it was perfect for the occasion," Redhead Panther told me.

So we paid for the items, headed up to the room, and entered. We say them all around the bed and we gave him the gifts. The look on his face as we handed him the Power Ranger bear was the most priceless thing on the world.

"Well Skittles we have to leave. We have lives. B.A. Nerd and Marky will stay behind with you. But we got to leave. We're meeting up with the rest of the gang at school. How are we gonna explain the Power Rangers thing to them?" Cruella De Vil told Skittles.

"We won't. Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed," they all answered.

And we headed back to school trying to think of what we would tell the teachers, our friends, and nosy people.

**Hey I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I enjoyed Skittles being in the hospital… We will return to the hospital in other chapters for one lucky guy. (yes I do like sending guys to the hospital more than the girls) Luv ya!**


	4. The Fourth Chapter Expieriance

**Well I did make yet another mistake last chapter pointed out to me by the real Marky. I said Pink Roar was there when 15 minutes ago Rihanna took her away. Sorry! Well here comes chapter 4!**

We walked into the school and we were still worrying about those people who we knew would be asking, "Where have you been?" and what we were supposed to say? "Well, we just became Power Rangers, battled evil forces, and then Skittles ended up in the hospital." But as we walked in the band room to get our books we saw the clock said that it was only 9:30. That was only an hour after we had been transported (thanks Neville) and that hour had been the hour we spent at the hospital.

"Now for the phrase of the day… What the hell?" I said.

"Yea, what happened? This is one weird day. Neville thanks a lot," Cruella De Vil sarcastically pointed out while looking at Neville with one of her many evil looks.

"Well, let's recap. Neville was an idiot, he shocked Myself, we became Power Rangers, beat up some evil bad guys, and Skittles flipped himself into the hospital, literally. And now we're back in the band room an hour later and have no idea what to say," Redhead Panther told us, although we all knew that already we were just making sure we weren't going crazy.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to do this-"Neville had started to say but Color Guy and Chicken walked in mid-sentence. Now I have to say I felt bad for Neville and had forgiven him, but I didn't think Skittles would…ever.

"Where the hell have you been? You missed first period?" Color Guy told us; again we already knew this… God, was this obvious day?!?

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," I said as I laughed along with all the others.

"Tell me later, any way… Are you guys going to the dance today? I know Chicken and I are," Color Guy said first directed at me and then at the others.

"Yup."

"Uh, huh"

"Duh…"

"Sure…I'd say so"

These were the answers that Color Guy got; can't you tell that we're an enthusiastic group of kids?

"Well I'll see you there. Come on Chicken, we're gonna be late for second period," Color Guy and Chicken both waved and left for their second period class.

"So where's Broccoli? She was there with us, do you think she remembers?" Cruella De Vil asked.

And right on cue (something that can only happen in a fairytale and a fanfic) Broccoli walks in whistling… ummm… why was she whistling? We were just freaking Power Rangers and she was A FLOATING HEAD!!!

"Hi, Broccoli. Did anything unusual happen today? Like did u become a floating head by any chance?" I asked her because this was just a usual question for every day life.

"You know I had this strange dream when I fell asleep in my office during prep period… I was a big floating head and you were all Power Rangers… except Marky, B.A. Nerd, and Skittles was there too," she answered… I can't believe she thought it was a dream… this is funny stuff at out school, "Wait… How did you know about the floating head?"

"We were the Power Rangers. That wasn't a dream… it was real," Redhead Panther told her, thank god he did it so that the rest of us didn't look crazy only he did.

""Yea right… oh my god… maybe yes… where's Skittles, B.A. Nerd, and Marky?" Oh poor Broccoli… she has no idea.

"Well Skittles hurt himself in a fight during the… you know what. And he's in the hospital. B.A. Nerd and Marky are staying there until his parent's show up," Cruella De Vil told her… and for once she wasn't smiling at something depressing.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"He tried to do a flip and landed on B.A. Nerd's head. B.A. Nerd was okay but Skittles has a concussion, broken ribs, an arm, and I think a leg. He's gonna be there for a week," I told her.

"That's really bad… but you guys are gonna be late for the next period. Better go on. I'll give you a pass for what you've already missed and I'll send an email out about Skittles so that you guys aren't penalized for what you've already missed. Bye now! I have a lesson class," She said as she handed us passes and headed to her computer before all the kids for lessons showed up.

We all went to our classes… It was a long day… I'd missed Spanish so I had Project Adventure, Language Arts, Science, Social Studies, Lunch, Gym, Math, and PBL (Problem Based Learning?). It was all very pathetic and boring until after school, we had the dance. Which was always fun.

**THE DANCE **

So we gave our tickets to the student council kids at the door and headed into the cafeteria. This dance was promising to be fun. There was going to be a chugging of soda contest, conga lines, and a lot of food and music. So we ate, we danced, and we listened to music. Then the Cotton-Eye Joe song came on and Marky (who had returned from the hospital with B.A. Nerd but she was wearing a smile on her face,) Cruella De Vil, and I headed onto the dance floor with everyone else and started to dance. We were also laughing as Eleanor Rigby came over and we tried to get him to dance with us too but he wouldn't.

Then we headed over to B.A. Nerd and Redhead Panther. Because B.A. Nerd was class president they had to stand by the chugging contest sign-up. I walk over there and Redhead Panther starts to write my name on a piece of paper and stick it in the seventh grade slot.

"Redhead Panther I hate you," I said… and right then I meant it.

"Ha ha, there's nothing you can do about it," Redhead Panther said, snarky little piece of crap.

"Let it be Myself. If they call you just don't go up," B.A. Nerd said, yea, go ahead… save Redhead Panther's butt.

So I left and headed to the dance floor when we heard Professor Winky-Dink tell us it was time for the chugging contest. YEA!

"Okay, we're gonna call on two people from each grade to join the chugging contest. These people submitted their names into the jars before. From sixth grade: Keith and Marvin. From seventh grade: Jake and Rihanna. From eighth-"B.A. Nerd was saying but as we heard the name Rihanna the amount of screams we let out were way too loud to over come with just B.A. Nerd's voice. But eventually he went back to announcing the eighth graders with a smile on his face as he looked at us, "Like I was saying the eighth grade contestants are Alan and Tamara. Now each of you gets a bottle of soda and on our count start chugging! First one to finish wins," He finished as each of the six contestants grabbed a bottle of soda and headed to the middle of the dance floor.

Then the gym teacher said, "One, two, three- go!" That was the end of that, each kid was off and on their way to claiming victory. We thought Rihanna was gonna lose because he took a huge minute long break in the middle to burp, but because the competition wasn't too tough he still won. We knew he had won because he threw his arm up in the air and chucked his soda bottle in the trash. Wow, nice job Rihanna.

"We have a winner!" B.A. Nerd screamed as our weirdo principal walked up and told to go back to whatever the heck we were doing before.

"WHOOOOO! YEA RIHANNA!" and "YEA OPPA!" were the screams coming from our section still as we all got up and attack Rihanna with a barrage of hugs until there were so many people in our group hug that no one else could join in.

Later on I was walking over to Neville thinking of maybe forgiving him… maybe. When I got over there he was sitting in a chair and I was for once looking down at him. I talked to him for a while until…

"Oh my god Neville!" I screamed.

"What? What is it?" He answered kind of panicky.

"You have a huge hole in your pants,"

"Where?" He asked… and this is where it gets funny.

"Right in a place where you probably wouldn't want a hole…" I told him laughing the entire time.

And as he looked down I saw a look come on his face as he said, "Oh crap… How am I gonna hide it?"

"Umm… give me your sweatshirt!" I said, still laughing.

"Okay…" He took his sweatshirt off and handed it to me.

"Umm… okay." I took his sweatshirt and wrapped it around his waist; anyone watching would have been like _what the hell are they doing? _ But it covered the hole, though he did look like a nerd… but he always looked like a nerd, right?

Then Chicken, Cruella De Ville, and some other random guy that constantly gets on my nerves (last year Color Guy used to scream him away because we sat together in Social Studies) show up next to us.

"What the **hell** happened to him?" Cruella De Ville asked.

"He got a hole in his pants!" I laughed out and Cruella De Ville and I left laughing hilariously.

"Come on Neville I have a plan, lets go to your gym locker. You can get your gym pants," Chicken said. So he and Neville left to go to the gym… with annoying boy. 

Only two more things happened at the dance worth talking about… **first…**

We were sitting on the windowsill and like three of us were on a chair and we were talking. (Cucumbers, Myself, Cruella De Ville, Rihanna, Pink Roar, and Redhead Panther) While next to us some idiot kid was drinking a coke left over from the contest. He must have had a bet with his friends that he couldn't chug it but then he did… until he moved back and covered his mouth and barf went ALL over the table next to us! Cruella De Ville, Pink Roar, and I all ran into the other room and went to listen to music and dance… anything to get us away from the barf… ewwww!

**Second…**

You know when a certain song comes on and you just have to dance? Well that pretty much happened to the entire school when _Welcome to the Black Parade_by My chemical Romance came on. We all ran into the cafeteria and we made a circle, kind of like a football huddle, and jumped up and down SCREAMING the lyrics to the song. You could literally feel the floor shaking…

_We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on! _It had to be one of the greatest things in my life.

**Next chapter: THE PLAY! SKITTLES RETURNS!!! B.A. Nerd and Marky? **

Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on Darn Triangle and haven't had time to write this. Hope you like it. I'll try to put a little more into the characters. Like I know that you're missing the "I wanna slap him" Ryan and I have to have Avocado come into it! Reviews and suggestions!


End file.
